pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivals And New Pokemon! The Path to Veilstone!
This is the ninth episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot It's dark and stormy, and Zach and his other Pokemon are watching Bruce intently, as Bruce slowly breathes in and out. Nurse Joy walks in, her face bright. Zach: Good news, I'm guessing? Joy: Yup. Bruce will be ready to continue traveling in just a few hours. Zach: Glad to hear it. Well, we might as well get some sleep. Joy: Hey, have any of my sisters told you that you're REALLY cute? Zach blushes a dark red. Zach: Oh um uh... No, they haven't. Joy: Well, you'd think they would've, Joy leans in, and kisses Zach on the lips for several seconds, then walks away. Pluckerz: Seriously man? How did you GET that? Not even I can get that! Starita: You could if you TRIED. Pluckerz: I do try! Max: Well um... That's cool and all. Zach: I have no idea what that was about, but... It was AWESOME! Pluckerz: That's two kisses in one week! HOW?! Zach: I guess I'm just THAT epic. Suddenly, everything goes dark, and the constant sound of the machine Bruce was hooked up to hear his heart is now a steady beep. Zach: NO, BRUCE! Pluckerz: Zach... Don't go... Zach turns to face Pluckerz, who is now colored black and purple instead of blue and light blue. Zach: Pl-Pluckerz? Zach looks around, and sees all of his Pokemon are like that. Max: Don't be afraid, Zach... We're your friends. All Pokemon: Your friends... Your frieeendssss... Zach: GET AWAY FROM ME! Voice: That's far enough, Mismagius! Zach: W-What? All of the Pokemon seem to vanish, and Zach's vision goes black. Less than five seconds later, he wakes up in his bed, Rotation and Mismagius over his bed. Mismagius: I only wanted to have a little fun with the one who caused me so much pain. Rotation: Get out of here, Mismagius. Now. Mismagius: Whatever, Rotom. Mismagius flies out, and leaves a slightly dark spot on the wall. Zach: What... What happened? Rotation: Mismagius was giving you nightmares, controlling them. I got here just in time. Zach: Ungh... Thanks, Rotation. Rotation flies away, through an open window. All of Zach's Pokemon are still asleep. Zach: At least you guys are safe... 5 Hours Later Zach wakes up, the first rays of sunlight flaring through the window. Zach: Alright everybody, let's get moving! All of his Pokemon get up and stretch. Mike: So, we're gonna go pick up Bruce, and then we're...? Zach: We're gonna go on to Solaceon Town, then to Veilstone City, snag the badge, and go from there. Benny: Good plan, good plan. They all walk towards the infirmary room, where Bruce is sleeping. Joy: He's healing very well, but he's still too weak to battle. Zach: Thanks, Nurse Joy. Joy: Just call me Joy, cutie. Nurse Joy walks away, Zach beginning to blush. Zach: Even nightmares reflect real life... Starita: What was that, Zach? Zach: Oh, uh, nothing. Pluckerz: Well, let's GO already! They all walk out of the Pokemon Center, and towards the connector between Hearthome City and Route 209. They walk in, all of them talking to each other, when someone calls out. ???: ZAAAAAAACH! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! Zach: No... No please don't be- Scott runs right up to him, his eyes shining with anticipation, and large dark circles under his eyes. Zach: How long have you been waiting here...? Scott: Five days, seventeen minutes, and forty-nine seconds. ...Fifty seconds. Fifty one. Fifty- Zach: I get it! Fine, let's battle. Scott: GO, GROTLE, PONYTA, BUIZEL, AND STARAVIA! Zach: Pluckerz, murder Ponyta. Starita, murder Staravia AND Grotle. And Mike, you've got Buizel. Scott: WHAAAAAA- All of Zach's Pokemon that he called on easily clean out Scott's team, and then begin dusting themselves off. Pluckerz: Dat Ponyta took one Bubblebeam. Zach: OH, that reminds me... Zach hands Pluckerz a black TM, and Pluckerz absorbs it, his fins glowing black. Voice: PLUCKERZ HAS LEARNED SHADOW CLAW. Pluckerz: Sweet! Zach scans the area as Scott runs off, and sees a Pokemon outside. Zach: Starita, retrieve. Starita flies towards the Pokemon, and stuffs it in the Pokeball. Voice: Pippa the Ralts, Male, level 17, was caught! FINALLY, A RALTS! Zach: ...Since when does he start announcing when I catch a Pokemon? Pluckerz: I'm not sure... But he sounds... Excited... Max: ...Guys... Am I supposed to be... Glowing? Zach: I don't know, what- Zach looks over, and Max is surrounded by a pile of unconscious Pokemon, with a pale blue glow now surrounding him, glowing darker by the moment. Pluckerz: He's... Starita: Evolving! TO BE FINISHED Category:Episodes